


Video games and bubble lights

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [137]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen, Role play log, fight, magical girl, magical non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Blythe goes off to practice and after falling, Aeron heals her and they heal her and suggests a spar.
Series: Owari Magica [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Video games and bubble lights

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points
> 
> Luna (Blythe)  
> Beetle (Aeron): 1525 words | 1515 points
> 
> EXP: 5 each  
> Purification: 10% each

Order: Blythe, Aeron

Blythe had found a park that was empty. She had thought about the beach but with those rose creeps there she wasn't going to risk it. She looked around just to confirm that she would be hidden. Large trees made things hard to see and the road was mostly dead. She tapped her ring and transformed. "Okay Blythe lets try that jump again." She had been so excited by the jump in the last witch battle she had been wanting to try it again and it took a while to find somewhere she felt was safe. Readying to jump she held on to her game-con and leaped into the air. A pad of magic formed and she landed on it. "I wonder if I can go higher?" She mused aloud and tried again this time though her footing slipped and she wasn't able to even make a proper jump before she was falling to the ground. "Shit shit shit!" She yelled not sure was to do. She closed her eyes and just covered her head before she hit the ground. "Ow." She whined on the ground.

  
  


Aeron had been wandering through the park just to spend some time thinking. They'd made friends with Fawn again, and had babbled excitedly at Nellie about it after getting home from the concert. They see the purple haired girl they'd seen with Thea at the concert. Falling, out of the sky. While Aeron is sure they can't do anything to stop her fall, they can heal any damage she took. They transform and whip their staff out, healing her fully.

"Are you okay??" They can't quite help the worry. Falling magi is going to be a problem for them, isn't it. God, how inconvenient.

  
  


Blythe felt the pain leave her body. Looking up she saw that blue magi... person? "Yeah I... You healed me didn't you?" She asked before getting up off the ground before dirt made it's way into her clothes. Once standing she brushed off anything stuck to her looking grossed out by the bits of moist dirt on her and shivering when ever it touched her fingers.

  
  


"I did." They answer. They're sure they've told this girl their name before, but honestly... they can't really remember when, and it's not like reintroducing themself will hurt.

"My name is Aeron. I'm nonbinary." They offer her a hand, holding their staff in the crook of their other elbow.

"Were you practicing? Or did something happen in a fight?"

  
  


Oh that explains why she didn't know their gender. "I'm Blythe." She started flapping her hands a bit enjoying the stimulation. "I was practicing. Last battle I jumped up and then landed on a cool thing of... Magic?? and I wanted to try again so I came here but I must have tripped on my own feet when trying to get higher." She finally stopped moving her hands and shook Aeron's hand.

  
  


Aeron nodded once.

"I think it's something I've seen before. It's... useful, unless you fall." They bite their lip.

"Do you mind if I stay in case you fall? Or... practice with you, or something?" They fidget.

"Sorry if this is... weird, I just. Don't want to see you get hurt."

  
  


Blythe blinked. "Oh yeah sure. Thanks by the way." She turned and turned around and jumped again landing on the platform that created before she landed. "Hey Aeron!" She waved at the other and jumped again landing on another platform. She pressed her lips. Okay how would she get down if she got to high. Aeron was here but still. She jumped again and landed on another platform. She looked down and felt weird. Okay time to get down. "I'm coming down!" She yelled down and jumped off the platform.

  
  


Aeron winced, throwing their staff up to heal her as she fell. They didn't really want to watch.

"You good??" They peak their eyes open to make sure Blythe is okay.

"Ah, um. Could I suggest we spar instead of that? Getting up high like that can be useful in a witch fight but doing it alone out here is stressful."

  
  


Blythe landed and shivered. The thought of a spar sounded kinda better then jumping up and down. "Okay. I have only spared with... Oph? She's mostly purple and cute." She explained she really couldn't remembered the girl's name.

  
  


"Ophelia? Purple and short with a scythe and a fur cloak?" Aeron smiled softly. 

"She's my friend. I'm not very good at attacking, I don't have a direct attack, so... there's that. I'll just be whacking you with this stick. I can heal you after, that's what I'm best at." They grin.

  
  


Blythe tried to put the name Ophelia in her head. Ophelia purple and cute. Okay. "Thats fine. I'm not really that strong. All I can do is fire from this-" She held up her game-con. "-and well jump." She explained.

  
  


Aeron nodded.

"That works." They spin their staff around their hand, and lightly tap her on the arm. (d14 +5 to hit, 1dmg)

Aeron: 60hp Blythe: 59hp

  
  


Blythe smiled and pointed her weapon at the other and fire. It felt strong but then seemed to fizzle out before hitting the other. 

(Nat 20, 2dmg)

  
  


Aeron tapped their staff to Blythe's side again. Though the swing felt a lot stronger than they intened, actually. Oh dear.

(NAT20, 5 ×3 for 15dmg)

Aeron: 58hp Blythe: 44hp

  
  


Blythe hissed a bit in pain. She pointed her weapon at the other and fired again but missed. Great was it going to be this again? 

(10 to hit)

  
  


Aeron makes to spin the staff again, only to smack themself in the face with it and trip over their shoes and get tangled in their cape. They yelp. (NAT1, 6dmg to Self)

Aeron: 52hp Blythe: 44hp

  
  


Blythe stepped back in shock. She tried to fire at the ball of limbs that was Aeron. But she missed again. "Are you okay?" She asked worried about them. 

(8 to hit)

  
  


Aeron managed to uncurl from the tangle of their limbs, groaning quietly. They wave a hand to heal Blythe.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened." (13 health to Blythe)

Aeron: 52hp Blythe: 57hp

  
  


Blythe felt better. "Thanks. And it's okay I just didn't want you to fall." She tapped the button on her weapon and fired off to the side missing Aeron. "Ah sorry." She was a little shocked by that.

(8 to hit)

  
  


Aeron stood up, picking up their staff and patting themself down a bit, before tapping Blythe on the shoulder again.

"It's alright. Don't worry too much if you miss, I'm. Getting very good at this whole magi thing, I think." (d5 +5 to hit, 3dmg) 

Aeron: 52hp Blythe: 52 hp

  
  


Blythe nodded. "I don't think I'm really good at this. Some witches are just to much." She fired at the other and smiled when it hit. 

(19 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


"They are. They're. A lot, in every sense of the word." Aerom smiled at her, making to spin the staff again and smacking themself in the face a second time. It doesn't result in a tangle of limbs, but they feel approximately just as humiliated. They groan. (NAT1, 6dmg to Self)

Aeron: 42hp Blythe: 52hp

  
  


Blythe finally noticed that Aeron was only hitting her with their weapon. "Do you not have any magic attacks? Or what ever they're called?" She asked and fired off a powerful shot that hit Aeron quite hard. 

(nat 20, 9dmg)

  
  


Aeron shook their head.

"I don't. I used to, but. I'm a healer, primarily. I don't like inflicting damage, my moves are pretty evenly split between healing and stopping my opponents from moving." They twirl the staff again, and tap her arm. It's a harder hit than they intend, again. (NAT20 5×2 at 10dmg)

Aeron: 33hp Blythe: 32hp

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Oh okay. Healing and stopping is as important as doing damage." She mused aloud before shooting again. As the strong blast left her weapon she was confused. How this thing went from weak attacks to strong once with no change on her part.

(nat 20, 6dmg)

  
  


Aeron smiled.

"They are. I just also know that means I'll need someone better at attacking around if I want to defeat anything." They tap her again, and then let out a breath. 

"Okay, how about we stop here? I can heal us up after." They'll probably need to heal themself the old fashioned way, but a full heal for her is just fair. (d11 +5 to hit, 6dmg)

Aeron: 27hp Blythe: 26hp

  
  


Blythe nodded and dropped her weapon and it turned into pure magic before it hit the ground. "Well you got Ophelia and-" She pointed at her chest. "-me to be there for you." She said with a smile. Aeron was nice and cool. She was glad the others were willing to put up with her weirdness.

  
  


Aeron grinned.

"I do! I like how your magic works. I've never been good at paying attention to games, but they always seemed fun when others played them." They heal her fully, and take a moment to heal themself afterwards. (Full health to Blythe, 10 to self)

Aeron: 37hp Blythe: 60hp

  
  


Blythe felt a lot better. "Thanks again. Sometimes it just takes the right game. About the only ones I don't like are some of 'girl only' games." She stuck her tongue out at that. "Like why do I want to babysit a kid in a video game?" She quipped. Really the world needed to understand that was not a video game anyone needed.

  
  


Aeron wrinkled their nose.

"That sounds so boring. And also like a chore. I already have a baby sister, why would I go out of my way to get a fake one?" They shake their head.

"Was your wish about games? Mine lets me make things, anything I can think of."

  
  


"I am the little sister but I'm a little intense for most kids." Blythe explained. "Oh yeah! I wish I could play any video game when ever where ever I want!" She drops her transformation and pulls her switch out of her little bag that had gone away with her transformation. "Took my a bit to realize a small bag would be protected by my transformation." She muttered. "But yeah my switch has a custom game store with every video game ever, and it never runs out of power and always has internet." She kinda rambled a bit. "But it wont work right if I try and use the purely entertainment apps on here." She added on. "Creation sounds really cool! Being able to make anything sounds amazing! Though I wouldn't trade my wish for anything else."

  
  


"That sounds fun, being able to play anything. Does your wish translate games from different languages, too?" Aeron couldn't help their curiosity, as they detransformed and created a little fidget toy to play with while they talked. One of those cubes with the buttons and the scrolling bit and such. This one was blue and white, and had an extra set of dpad buttons, replacing the larger button usually on the top of the cube.

"I can make anything I can think of in my head, so long as I have an idea of how it's made or how it's supposed to behave. I've even made working prosthetics, though they were magic and made for magi. Not sure how I'd power them without the magic, if I tried to give a non-magi one..."

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah it translates them. There are a lot of great games from Japan that will never see the light of day here. Though the only thing it doesn't change is audio." She pulled up her store and typed in a name of a game she knew wasn't translated officially. "This one. Mother 3 was never released outside of Japan." She explained. "Oh wow! Thats really cool. Thats really helpful to anyone that might need it. Do you think you could make snoezelen lights?" She really liked them and the few she had were starting to have problems. Beca couldn't afford to buy them if the ones she had broke.

  
  


"Describe what it does for me? I don't think I've heard the term. But if you can tell me how it works, I can make some." Aeron pockets their cube, and thinks.

"I could probably figure out a way to make them energy efficient, but I'm not sure how that'd work, so I might just try and see if I can make it so they run on magic."

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Well they're sensory lights. Some are like these tall bubbles tubes that light up. The newer ones can be connected to an audio source. And then there are these cool light curtains. Its all fiber optic lights and they hang from the ceiling. Mine has a little nest in the center on this like circle of them. Eb likes to sleep in there with me." She rambled on about it. "Those are the ones I have. We got them from the hospital cause they got all new sensory lab so they donated some to people and charities. One of my bubble tubes is almost dead. It can barely make any bubbles any more. And the other one has a crack so its been emptied."

  
  


Aeron nodded. Bubble tube seemed like an easy enough description to work with, and fiberoptics are something Aeron has thought about working with before. Aeron isn't certain of the size, but they think a moment and create what they hope is an accurate miniature, a glass tube filled with a liquid gel Aeron hadn't been specific about, with multi colored glowing bubbles floating along the tube. Aeron hadn't told it to have a source for its power or how to turn off, so it cannot run out or be turned off. The tube is about the length of their forearm. They show Blythe.

"Something like this? I can make it bigger, but it might be smart to do that at your place, so you don't have to carry them anywhere."

  
  


Blythe's eye lit up. "Its exactly that!" She gushed. "Can the bubble speed be changed? Or the colour of the light change?" She put her switch away and took the bubble tube. "This is amazing, and you've never seen a snorzelen bubble light before." It had a bit of difference from the real ones but the actual sensory part looked the same.

  
  


Aeron reached out and tapped the tube twice, willing the bubbles to change to all purple, and then all blue.

"It's magic, running on magic, so you just tell it to change. It won't run out, but I don't think you can turn it off unless you break it, either." Aeron admitted, and tapped it a third time to return it to the multicolored blobs. 

"I'm good at working with descriptions. And it seems simple enough, at least as far as me and my wish are concerned."

  
  


Blythe nodded and started taping just thinking of the colour she wanted and it changed to a soft red. "Thats even better then the real thing!" She gushed and gave Aeron a side hug. "Thank you so much! I'll have to tell Beca I found away to get new bubble tubes." She pulled away her own excitement bubbled out of her.

  
  


Aeron grinned.

"I'm glad. You're welcome." They patted her lightly, and clapped lightly.

"If I see one of the proper ones, I can probably make it to the full size, if they're big anyway. I have no idea what size these things come in, but they seem interesting." They wonder, idly, if Daisy would mind if Aeron places some in their own room. It's better than a nightlight that needs to be replaced every few months, right?

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah of course. Mine are like four feet tall but some are floor to ceiling." She explained. "I know its not in person but you call look at the catalogs to get an idea on them. Cause not all are lights. Some are touch or sent or sound."

  
  


Aeron was fascinated. 

"These sound so cool. I might have to try making some, just to see what they all do."

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Oh yes!" She liked that idea. "If you someone that can help with them I'm your girl." She smiled and then it fell for a second. "As long as its not the scent based ones. Those make me sick." The thought caused her to shiver and shake her head for a moment.

  
  


Aeron nodded.

"I probably won't bother with those, smells don't sound like a good one." They murmur, thinking.

"Thank you for letting me try them out, I've been itching to try something to make, now that I'm not looking into how prosthetics work."

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah of course. Thanks for sparing with me and making me a bubble tube and I'm glad I was able to give you new ideas to create things."

  
  


"Of course. It was fun. If you ever want to spar again, I'm always open to it. I don't know if you're part of the group chat, but... I can give you my number, too. We can text whenever, but I'm not a fan of actually calling people, makes me nervous." Aeron grins.

  
  


Blythe pulls out her phone and opens a new contact. "I'm in the group chat but I get confused by it, like I think I know which one is Percy." She explained and handed it over. "Phone calls are the worst. Beca only phones me when its like an emergency and I need to either get home or don't come home. Then I ignore every other call I get."

  
  


"I reject every call sent my way unless Daisy is the one calling, and even then I don't always remember to check." Aeron mumbled, as they enter their number and name for her.

"Do you want to assign the icon? Or just leave it as the default?" Aeron handed it back, smiling again and running a hand through their hair.

"Sorry for all the questions, I get so wordy when I'm not paying attention."

  
  


Blythe quickly took a photo of Aeron as they were smiling with their hand in their hair. It looked good. "It's okay. I just kinda ramble a lot. The only time I don't is when I'm up set." She said as she put her phone away after send a test with one of her own selfies and a few emotes.

  
  


Aeron laughed, and made a contact for Blythe on their own phone.

"I try not to be too wordy, but... well, clearly I'm not very good at stopping myself." They pull their fidget cupe back out, to press the buttons and think.

"If you ever need to focus on something, and you're not sure pulling out your switch will work, you can text me. I might not always respond immediately, but I promise I'll always listen. Well, read, but... you know what I meant."

  
  


Blythe smiled. "Yeah thanks. And that the same to you. Besides my wish meeting everyone is the best part of becoming a magi." She knew it was dangerous but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to actually have friends and meet everyone. She worried about those others that showed up but she felt like if they stuck together they would get through this.


End file.
